La Boîte de Pandore L'Anneau de Nacre
by Lix's
Summary: Aaron est l'Héritier des Frimann, Noble Famille Irlandaise de Sang Purs. La veille de son entrée en Septième Année à Poudlard, Aaron découvre chez lui une boîte à laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû accorder le moindre intérêt...
1. Table des Matières

**La Boîte de Pandore.**

**_Tome Premier : L'Anneau de Nacre._**

_Table des Matières._

_Prologue. _

_1. Les Cinq Collines. _

_2. Opération « Chemin de Traverse ». _

_3. Une boîte. _

_4. Compartiment Sept. _

_5. Clymonistra Bucket. _

_6. Festin. _

_7. Miel & Ambre. _

_8. Maléfice de Stérilité. _

_9. Allégresse. _

_10. Pandôra. _

_11. L'Anneau de Nacre. _

_12. Retour à Monaghan. _

_13. Thé au jasmin chez les Lewis. _

_14. Bonnes Résolutions. _

_15. La Salle des Duellistes. _

_16. L'Ouvrage à la Reliure d'Or. _

_17. Voile noir. _

_18. Les Bracelets de Guéras. _

_19. Généalogie. _

_20. Alexandre Goldy. _

_21. Plans préparatoires. _

_22. Le Manoir de la tante Alpharda. _

_23. L'autre boîte. _

_24. Missives persuasives. _

_25. A l'aube d'une ère nouvelle._


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**« **_Les silhouettes de hautes montagnes nimbées de brume se dessinaient à l'horizon. C'était une journée chaude mais agréable et Prométhée avançait d'un pas lourd dans la plaine déserte. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, la brise faisant frémir ses cheveux de nuit. Dans près d'une heure, il y serait et il lui faudrait une heure de plus pour se hisser au sommet. Il sentait l'euphorie croître en lui. Son but était là, à quelques kilomètres… Prométhée ferma les yeux, savourant sa jubilation qui arrivait à son paroxysme. Ce serait le point final de la Guerre qui opposait Dieux et Titans… Il se remit très vite en route. Il devait l'atteindre avant le crépuscule._

_Les yeux plissés, haletant, les mains écorchés, Prométhée se hissait lentement jusqu'au sommet du Mont Olympe. La nuit était tombée et l'obscurité planait sur la région toute entière ; pourtant, une lueur ambrée, enivrante lui parvenait du Ciel sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer ce phénomène. Elle avait quelque chose d'à la fois envoûtant et inquiétant. Le Titan, accroupi sur le sol froid, tentait de percer la nuit de son regard sombre. La brume s'étendait tel un voile opaque et mystérieux sur le sommet de la montagne. Prométhée tâta le sol du bout des doigts. Du marbre blanc. Avançant avec précaution, il perçut les premières senteurs, les premiers sons, tous provenant d'une même source sublime. Enivré, intrigué, il continua son avancée. Des éclats de rire argentins résonnaient non loin. La mélodie d'une lyre, également. Douze divinités, rayonnantes dans leurs habits de lumière, étaient attablées, se délectant du Nectar et de l'Ambroisie. Au centre de la table, une flamme dorée brûlait. Dès l'instant où il la vit, il la convoita. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Tous ses désirs les plus profonds semblaient s'être concentrés en cette simple mais merveilleuse flamme… Les yeux écarquillés, la main tendue, il réduisait l'espace qui le séparait du Trésor. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, à présent. Enfin, sa peau meurtrie par son escalade entra en contact avec le Feu ardent, celui qui servirait aux Hommes, qui leur permettrait de se chauffer, de se nourrir, de travailler le métal, qui leur permettrait de vivre. Sa main se referma sur la flamme. Il ne pensa pas même à lâcher l'étreinte de ses doigts sous la douleur. Les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient levés et l'un pointait son arc sur Prométhée. Il se mit à courir, inconscient, ivre de bonheur. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à le retrouver, il le savait mais la Flamme lui empêchait de penser. Il sauta, sans avoir conscience de ce qui se trouverait sous ses pieds lorsqu'il retomberait. Il sentit une flèche se planter sur son flanc, lui déchirer le ventre mais sa chute semblait sans fin… Il finit par heurter violemment le sol. _

_Une nuée noire planait au dessus du Mont Olympe. Zeus était entré dans une ardente fureur, se lançant à la poursuite du Titan Prométhée qu'il avait retrouvé près d'une ferme. Le Feu avait été transmis… Le temps que l'on retrouve la Flamme d' Or, on aurait forgé des armes, brûlé des bois, tué des bêtes, perverti l'Âme des Hommes… Le Roi des Dieux décréta que Prométhée subirait le pire des châtiments, il serait enchaîné au sommet du Mont Caucase, destiné à se faire dévorer le foie par un aigle, chaque jour, inlassablement, pour l'éternité. _

_Là ne s'arrêtait pas l'ire de Zeus. Il offrit la main de Pandore à Épiméthée et celui-ci accepta, malgré les avertissements de son frère, Prométhée, qui lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais accepter les présents de Zeus. Pandore fut crée dans l'argile d'Héphaïstos, Athéna lui donna, par la suite, la vie, lui apprit l'habilité manuelle et l'habilla ; Aphrodite lui offrit la beauté et la grâce tandis qu'Apollon lui donnait le talent musical. Enfin, Hermès lui apprit l'Art du mensonge et de la persuasion. Pandore était pour Épiméthée, le plus précieux des joyaux, il l'aimait, la chérissait. Il n'y avait guère de borne à son adoration. Pandore avait apporté, dans ses bagages, une boîte en bois d'olivier sertie d'arabesques d'or. On lui avait bien dit, là haut, de ne l'ouvrir sous aucun prétexte car elle recelait « certaines choses ». Mais voilà, on avait doté Pandore des tares de la race humaine et parmi elles, la Curiosité, qui se faisait oppressante et imposante. La création des Dieux céda et, mue par cet avide désir de découverte, elle ouvrit la Boîte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque jaillirent du coffret six sphères de lueur ambrée. Elle referma la boîte aussi vite qu'elle le put, Par chance, une sphère était restée logée au fond… Pandore avait, inconsciemment, répandu sur le Monde tous les maux existants. Les Hommes durent travailler, ils connurent la maladie, et la folie, la tromperie et la passion, la vieillesse aussi. Mais de tous les Maux, ils avaient évité le pire, l'Espérance qui, plus lente à réagir, était restée bloquée dans ces parois d'or et de bois. Depuis, l'Homme souffre et est corrompu… _**»**

_ Chez les Sorciers, la Légende est la même, sauf sur un point… Les sphères ambrées qui s'échappèrent de la Boîte étaient en réalité, des objets de grande puissance magique répartis aux quatre coins de l'Europe. Les grandes familles de Sorciers héritèrent des Maux et il en fut ainsi durant des siècles entier, les objets résistant au Temps et à l'Usure. On dit que la Boîte fut vendue en temps médiévaux à de riches Irlandais qui gardèrent le coffret dans leur Manoir ; on dit également que lorsque la Boîte sera ouverte à nouveau, les Six Maux feront effet sur leurs possesseurs, pour la première fois… _


End file.
